


Wax

by Tayla36



Series: Boy Toys [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-15
Updated: 2002-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys act out another fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax

## Wax

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

This story is about two men involved in a loving monogamous relationship and they engage in unprotected sex. But folks, this is just a story. In real life have enough respect for your partner and yourself to play safe.

Slash. Graphic M/M sex. Bondage and use of candles in sex play.

This story is a sequel to: Savage 

* * *

I was lying on the big bed in the loft bedroom, staring up at the rain spattering on the skylight window. My wrists were stretched above my head and secured to the railing. My partner had changed that element of the fantasy a little. Instead of police issued handcuffs, we were using wide leather cuffs that were lined with satin and buckled snugly around my wrists. Less chance of me getting hurt. I certainly couldn't show up at the station tomorrow with handcuff ligatures on my wrists. Simon would be sure to recognize those kinds of marks. 

I was waiting for him to join me. I had been laying here almost thirty minutes, anticipating what was going to happen to me this afternoon. I was bound and helpless, waiting for my partner to come and torture me with hot wax. My heart was pounding, my breathing was shallow and my dick was hard. Really hard. And already leaking and my lover wasn't even in the same room with me yet. 

I heard him coming up the stairs. 

"There you are. I was starting to get bored waiting for you." 

"Bored? You don't look bored. In fact part of you looks very interested. It's a good thing I didn't shackle you face down, or you would have drilled a hole in the mattress by now." 

I watched as my lover crossed the room to the side of the bed and placed two candles on the nightstand. One was a pillar candle, about two inches in diameter. The other was long and tapered. 

"I got some new candles. Unscented soy wax." he told me. 

"Oh. Special candles just for me. Why soy wax?" 

"They burn without soot. We don't want to offend the Sentinels senses, now do we." My lover answered. 

He placed the bag he was carrying at the end of the bed. 

"What's in the bag?" 

"Just some supplies that I need." 

"Supplies? You've got the candles right there and I'm already cuffed to the railing. What other supplies do you need?" 

He grinned at me. I was a bit afraid of that grin. "Oh, I changed the fantasy a little. Added a few elements." 

"You changed it? Don't you think you should have told me that before you cuffed me to the bed? 

My partners grin got wider and there was a devilish twinkle in his eye. "I didn't tell you on purpose." 

I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm not so sure about this." 

"You'll enjoy it. Trust me." 

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Coming from you, those are the two scariest words in the English language." 

"Oh, I'm hurt," he said sarcastically. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it now." He reached into the bag and pulled out a silk scarf. "I'm going to blindfold you." 

I looked at the filmy scarf and laughed. "Even without Sentinel senses, I could see through that." 

My lover considered for a moment. "You're right. I have a better idea." He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the black sleep mask and placed it over my eyes. 

"Why do I need to be blindfolded anyway?" 

"It will heighten your sense of touch." He whispers in my ear. 

I shivered as his fingertips ghosted over my chest, lightly brushing my nipples. They immediately jumped to attention, and I heard him chuckle. "See?" 

"What else are you planning?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." 

His hand trailed down my chest. He took a hold of my cock and gave it one long slow stroke. Then his hands were on my thighs, urging me to spread my legs as he settled himself between them. His fingers gently cradled my balls before continuing down to stroke across my anus. 

"Oh God," I whimpered as a fingertip gently entered me. And groaned when it is almost immediately removed again. "Noooooo, don't stop!" 

He chuckled again. Then the finger was back, this time coated with lube. He was stretching me, opening me. I assumed he was going to fuck me. I wished I could see him. I always love watching his face while he's fucking me. He pressed against me and I willed myself to relax. I felt myself stretching wider and I moaned when I realized it wasn't his cock. He pushed harder until the plug was firmly imbedded in my ass. 

"Please, I want you." 

He took hold of the plug and twisted it. "Patience lover. I'm sure that before the evening's festivities are over, I'm going to want to be up your ass. The plug is just to keep you stretched until I'm ready to fuck you." 

I felt the mattress shift as he got off the bed. I heard a rustling and I thought that he was taking something else out of the bag. He grabbed my foot and and a leather cuff circled my ankle and was buckled in place, and then I couldn't move my leg. I imagined that he tied it off to the leg of the bed. He quickly trussed up my other leg, and then I was totally at his mercy. 

I heard him snap his fingers. "Oops, I almost forgot." He reached between my legs for the plug again. Oh god, it felt as if a fire raced up my spine and exploded in my head. It must be a new plug, because the one we had didn't vibrate. I got lost in the sensations for a while, and didn't notice that he was undressing until he knelt on the bed next to me and I felt his hard cock brush against me. 

I gasped and almost came as he stroked me again. He quickly squeezed my cock hard just below the crown and the feeling of imminent eruption faded. 

"Calm down, man. You don't want this to be over before it's begun." I really wished that I could see him. I just knew that he had a big grin on his face, laughing at me for my lack of control. "Better?" 

"Yes" I answered breathlessly. 

"Good. Now we can continue." 

I trembled at his words. I wondered what was coming next, and then I knew. I heard the strike and smelled the sulfur as he lit one of the candles. "Ready for the main event?" 

I moaned in response. He's probably grinning again. I was about to ask him to take the damn mask off my eyes when the first drop splashed onto me, right in the middle of my chest and I yelped in surprise. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't too painful. It just stung a little. But the tingling sensation traveled right to my groin and my cock twitched. 

"Was that good?" He asked me. 

"Oh yeah. Do it again." 

I felt another big splash on my stomach just above my navel and I yelped again and the tingling got stronger. 

"This is really turning you on, isn't it?" He asked me. I just moaned in response. As if he couldn't tell by the way my cock was twitching and drooling. He was right. With my eyes covered my sense of touch was more acute. 

More drops of liquid fire splashed onto my chest and thighs as my partner continued. The tingling got stronger and I wondered if I could come without him touching my cock. Then I screamed as he dripped wax directly onto my right nipple. I thought I heard the railing creak as I strained against my bonds. 

I heard my lover shift position and I felt his warm breath on my cock. The instant before he took me into his mouth, there was another splash on my left nipple. I bucked up off the bed as best as I could and came hard down his throat, the sensations of the hot wax and his warm wet mouth sending me into orbit. 

When I came back to myself I could tell that my legs had been released and my lover was kneeling on the bed between my legs. 

"Welcome back, lover." He whispered to me as his hands stroked up my thighs and then across my chest brushing away the wax and soothing the sting. I started to reach for him before I realized my arms were still shackled to the rail. 

"Are you going to untie my wrists?" 

"Not yet, pet. In case you hadn't noticed, you're still ready to go." I realized he was right. My dick was still hard and throbbing. He continued, "Besides you didn't think I was going to let you up before I had a chance to get off, did you?" 

He pulled the plug out of my ass and replaced it with two fingers, making sure I was relaxed and lubed enough to take him. The fingers were removed and I groaned in anticipation of him entering me. Again I wished I could see him. 

He must have been reading my mind again, because he reached up and tore the mask off. He stared into my eyes as he slowly pressed his big cock into my stretched hole. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, plunging his tongue deeply into my mouth. He pulled back and placed soft frantic kisses all over my face. 

"Have I told you lately that I love being balls deep in your ass?" 

I threw back my head and laughed. "Such a romantic fool. Well, half right anyway." 

He chuckled too. "Do you think it's a good idea to be insulting me when you're still at my mercy?" 

"What are you going to do." I asked him. "Fuck me to death?" 

"Good idea." He withdrew slowly then slammed back into me. I gasped in pleasure as he began thrusting hard and fast. I could tell he was close when he suddenly stopped, just before we both came. 

"God, don't stop now, you bastard." 

"No need to be insulting, pet. We'll get there. Eventually." 

I didn't know where he had picked up this new nickname for me and I wasn't sure I liked it, but I didn't think it was prudent to complain. If I did he would pull something else out of his twisted imagination to torture me with. 

Speaking of more torture, he reached over onto the nightstand and picked up the taper and lit it from the pillar candle. He held it over my chest, letting small drops of wax splash onto me, intensifying the sensations of his cock in my ass. He resumed thrusting and I grabbed onto the railing so I had more leverage to thrust back. There were no words between us now. We were both too far-gone. 

He blew out the taper and put it back on the table, his fingers bushing against the pillar candle. He got a wicked gleam in his eyes and he picked the candle up. I was moaning continuously, so close to the edge, but I couldn't quite get there. He wrapped one hand around my cock, holding it steady as he brought the candle over to hover over my groin. I looked at him in horror as I realized what he was about to do. He thrust into me a few more times, bringing himself right up to the point of coming. Then he blew out the flame and upended the candle pouring a stream of wax directly onto my cock. 

I nearly tore the railing out of its moorings. Pain and pleasure spun together as I came harder than I ever had in my life. He thrust once more and came inside me just as I was finishing, both of us howling at the sensations wracking our bodies. 

He unshackled my wrists and we both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. 

* * *

"Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Where did you get that idea. About the wax?" 

"Saw it in a porno flick." 

"Guy's dripping wax on each other?" 

"Actually it was two women. They used clothespins, too. But it was the hot wax really got me going." 

"And you really liked it?" 

"Jesus, Blair, couldn't you tell? Do you know any contractors? I think I tore the railing out of the wall." 

A few minute later. 

"Blair?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you like to try it?" 

He thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't mind trying the bondage part but man, wax and chest hair is not a good combination." 

* * *

End Wax by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
